Believe
by Crystal Stones
Summary: Back in the future, Jesse just woke up and was able to say 'Querida'- before dying. Suze is desperate to save him, so she resorts to desperate measures. But how? Will she be able to save Jesse- and make his secret dreams come true? Funny. OOC. Oneshot.


**WARNING: This story is purely for fun. If you're a serious person with no sense of humor, don't bother reading this. But I guarantee that you will be laughing when you read this. :D**

**So… it's been almost a year since I disappeared off the face of fanfiction. I haven't written any other fics during the meantime, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Who know, it might actually inspire me to finally write that sequel to another fic of mine and to finish my two-year-old fic that was never posted yet.**

**Anyway… Enjoy! Just make it to the end- the last line will make you laugh.**

**Oh yeah… if you're a reader from the Twilight realm who got me on Author Alert… I'm sorry if I raised your hopes up. That fic **_**will **_**be posted… some time…**

**

* * *

**

**Believe**

Suze's POV:

"_Querida."_

That was the only word he said.

Then, his eyes rolled back. He clutched his chest as he gasped for air, and he fell back onto the bed, limp.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP….._

His heart wasn't beating anymore. In other words, Jesse was dead.

"No!" I whispered, the energy drained out of me.

"Miss, please exit the room!" A doctor quickly escorted me out of the room. "Please stay out!" Well, he might as well have slammed the door in my face with the way he treated me.

Beside me, Father Dom was looking grim. "I don't understand it. He was already alive! Why did he just die like that?"

The word "die" snapped me back into reality. "Never!" I said fiercely. "Jesse was alive- he will NOT die like that. Not on my watch."

I began to think furiously. At this moment, I was so desperate, I would consider anything- even the stupidest and most ridiculous solution- as long as it would bring Jesse back to life.

Then it hit me.

I ran into the hallway, screaming. "CLAP IF YOU BELIEVE!"

I got weird stares all right. But a five-foot female is hardly threatening. The security guards gave me the evil eye and mimed "shushing" me. Some nurses stared at me, thinking I escaped from the loony bin.

"CLAP IF YOU BELIEVE!" I repeated again.

"I believe!" a sixty- year old man with a head full of white hair croaked in his old man voice. He clapped along with me, earning an eye roll from the nurse pushing his wheelchair. He gave me toothy grin.

To my credit, a few people did clap along with me. They were mostly old people with a few loose screws and little children, but hey, it worked!

I ran back to Jesse's room, where Father Dom was waiting outside.

"Good heavens, Susannah! What are you doing? Jesse is dying- maybe dead- and you're running around telling people to clap their hands?" he exclaimed.

"Look, it worked with Mother Dove!" I explained. Seeing his blank look, I elaborated a little bit. "You know, the fairies? With Tinker Bell and Terrence and all their little friends?" He still looked confused. "Ugh, never mind. Just know that whenever a fairy is about to die, you clap your hands, and they're saved!"

"But Susannah, Jesse is hardly a fairy!" he said, exasperated. "This is no time for your antics! I thought you loved him!"

"But I do!" I replied. "I'm doing everything to save him!"

Before he could reply, I ran in the room.

"Is Jesse alright?" I asked.

"What the- get her out of here!" the doctor ordered. Sheesh. One of the nurses escorted me out.

"Ma'am, I know you're worried, but please let us do our jobs!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, but is he getting any better?" I asked worriedly.

"Honestly? We're doing everything we can to save him. We've tried to resuscitate him, but it doesn't seem to be working. His heart rate is irregular- it had stopped, but it would suddenly continue, and then stop again! It's unlike anything we've ever seen before! Excuse me, but I have to go back now." She smiled and returned, but I wasn't convinced.

Time to take things to the next level.

I went to the Lost and Found area. A young guy- about twenty or so- was there, staring out into space.

"Excuse me, but I just lost my phone. Do you think you have it in here?" I asked sweetly.

He snapped out of his daze and handed a box to me filled with stuff- glasses, toys, books, shoes- then I found what I was looking for. It took me a few seconds to decide between and Android and an iPhone, when I finally chose the latter.

"Oh, its here! Thank God!" I said, acting happy.

I handed the box back and went away.

Seriously- who'd spend hundreds on gadgets when you can just get one for free?

I scrolled through the apps until I found the one I was looking for. I logged onto Twitter.

_Clap if you believe! _I tweeted.

I went onto other social networking sites like Myspace, and yes, even the ancient Friendster. Finally, I went to Facebook.

_Clap if you believe! _I posted. A few moments after, I rewrote it.

_Clap if you believe! Save my hot boyfriend! _There. That's better.

Finally, I turned the phone off, and prayed for the best.

-0-

A bored eight-years-old randomly scrolled through the latest tweets.

_Clap if you believe!_

Out of boredom, he started clapping.

-0-

A fifty-year old man logged on to Friendster- not knowing nobody used it anymore. He randomly went to people's profiles when he stumbled onto Suze Simon's profile.

_Clap if you believe!_

He smiled, glad to know that someone still used the network, and clapped his hands.

-0-

A stalker was going through the walls of his daily stalkees on Facebook. He accidentally clicked the wrong link and was transported to Suze Simon's profile.

_Hey… this chick looks good! _

Saving the link, he smiled as his list grew bigger. He read her latest post.

_Clap if you believe!_

He clapped good-naturedly.

_I believe!_

-0-

Kelly Prescott was having a hard time deciding.

_Should I add Suze? Or not?_

She read her last post.

_Clap if you believe! Save my hot boyfriend!_

Kelly smirked. As if _she'd _have a boyfriend- and a hot one, no less. Then she thought about it. But if she _did _have one… she could help save him, and _then _steal him.

The smirk still on her face, she began clapping.

-0-

I paced around nervously.

"That's it! I can't do this anymore!" I knew I had to get in Jesse's room. I went to the reception and asked the receptionist whom the doctor in Jesse's room was.

"Oh, that's Dr. Cabot," she replied kindly.

"Thank you!" I said.

I went to the corner and waited for her to leave. A few minutes later, she stood up and headed to the ladies' room. I snuck inside quickly.

"Paging Dr. Cabot and company. You are needed in room 341 ASAP. This is an emergency." I tried to sound as professional as possible.

I waited for them to leave. Once they did, I snuck inside.

Jesse lay there, still. I was relieved to see a faint heartbeat.

"Oh Jesse," I murmured. What went wrong? The clapping thing should have worked. It _must _work. There were probably hundreds of people clapping by now.

Then it hit me.

All this time, I was getting others to clap for Jesse. But I hadn't clapped. _That _was the key. I was the one who loved him more than anything- so it should be me.

Slowly, I brought my hands together and clapped once. Twice. I clapped harder, faster.

Suddenly, the pulse became steadier. His chest was now rising and falling visibly.

Then his eyes snapped open.

"Jesse!" I cried. It worked! It had worked!

He got up easily, and he held me and kissed me right on the lips.

"_Querida_," he breathed.

"Oh Jesse, I love you so much! I was so scared that you had died!" I babbled.

Jesse's eyes darkened. "Susannah, I must tell you something."

"Yes?" _Please say you love me, that you want to spend eternity with me!_

"Remember when I said that I wanted to be a doctor?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I wanted to be something else- something completely and totally different- but something equally great," he said.

"What?" I asked, getting confused.

"Well, I never told this to anyone, but I believe you have earned the right to know. After all, you have made it possible," he answered.

"Jesse, you don't have to thank me for letting you live again!" I said.

"No, this is more than just being able to live again," he said seriously. "With the help of many others, you have finally made my greatest dream come true."

He stood up, and rolled his shoulders.

Now I was _very _confused.

"Wha-" I stopped and gasped.

From Jesse's back emerged two beautiful wings.

"_Querida," _he began."You have made me into a fairy."

* * *

**Gah! I have no idea why I wrote that. Somehow, the story forced me to write it. So there you go. Pure stupidity, I know. **

**So yeah… probably spent an hour or two writing that- don't let it go to waste. You know the magic word: Review! You just might inspire me. :) **

**Oh yeah- in case you didn't understand the whole fairies thing- just ask away. And please don't start flaming about how stupid the whole thing was- I already know it is. I repeat, this was just purely for FUN.**

**Bye!**

**-Jen**


End file.
